An electronic cigarette is a common electronic cigarette simulation product, which mainly includes a tar storage cotton, an atomizing device and a battery. The battery supplies electric energy for the atomizing device, such that the atomizing device generates heat and vaporizes tar in the tar storage cotton to emit smoke, thereby simulating the real cigarette.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the electronic cigarette generally includes two parts, namely a atomizer 01 and a battery rod 02. The atomizer 01 is provided with an atomizing device 03 and a tar storage cotton, the battery rod 02 is provided with a battery 04, and the atomizer 01 and the battery rod 02 are connected via plastic seats 05 respectively arranged on connecting ends of the atomizer 01 and the battery rod 02. The atomizing device 03 and the battery 04 are each connected with two needle electrodes. The two needle electrodes 06 arranged on the atomizer 01 are electrically connected to the atomizing device 03 via a wire, and the two needle electrodes 06 arranged on the battery rod 02 are electrically connected to the battery 04 via a Printed Circuit Board 07 (PCB, which functions as a bearing body for electronic components and wirings). The needle electrodes 06 are arranged on the atomizer 01 and the battery rod 02 via the plastic seats 05, respectively. A periphery surface of the plastic seat 05 on the atomizer 01 is provided with a protruding clamping block 08, and a periphery surface of the plastic seat 05 on the battery rod 02 is provided with a clamping groove 09 extending in an axial direction of the battery rod 02 and configured to receive the clamping block 08. When the atomizer 01 and the battery rod 02 are required to be coupled, the clamping block 08 is inserted into the clamping groove 09, and is kept moving further until it completely passes through the clamping groove 09, then the atomizer 01 is rotated, such that the clamping block 08 and the clamping groove 09 are not located in the same line, which may prevent the clamping block 08 from sliding out of the clamping groove 09 in a reverse direction. At this time, the atomizer 01 and the battery rod 02 are coupled via the clamping block 08. Further, after the atomizer 01 is rotated, the two needle electrodes 06 on the plastic seat 05 of the atomizer 01 are respectively in contact with the two needle electrodes 06 on the plastic seat 05 of the battery rod 02, thereby realizing the electrical connection between the atomizing device 03 and the battery 04.
In the above structure, the atomizer 01 is electrically connected to the battery 04 via the contact between the needle electrodes 06 on the plastic seats 05. An outer lateral surface of each of the needle electrodes 06 of a rod shape is an arc surface. When two needle electrodes 06 are in contact with each other, since axes of two arc surfaces are not in the same line, arcs of the two arc surfaces in contact are extending in opposite directions. As a result, the two arc surfaces in contact are in point contact or in line contact with each other, and the contacting area is small, which may easily cause a poor contact, and in this situation the battery 04 can not supply electric energy for the atomizing device 03 normally, thereby affecting normal use of the electronic cigarette.
Therefore, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to reduce or avoid the occurrence of the poor contact between the electrodes of the atomizing device and the battery.